Drácula
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Una historia parece cobrar vida, y los Blade Breakers tendran que vivirla. ¿Que pasa cuando un vampiro esta tan cerca tuyo y ala vez tan lejos? -Futuro Yaoi- R&R Plz n.n


Drácula

...._!Nos sorprende el hecho de que, en toda la enorme cantidad de material que componen esta relación no haya un solo  documento fehaciente! No hay sino un montón de hojas, todas mecanografiadas, salvo los últimos cuadernos de Mina, Seward y mio. Y la nota de Van Helsing. Aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos  pedir a nadie que acepte como verídica tan descabellada historia. Van Helsing lo resumió todo al comentar, con nuestro hijo sobre las rodillas_

_-No queremos pruebas; ¡no pediremos a nadie que nos crea!_

Algún día sabrá este niño lo valiente y animosa que es su madre. Ya conoce su dulzura y su cariño; más tarde comprenderá como la quisieron algunos hombres, y lo que estos hicieron por ella. 

_Jonathan Harker._

Kai Hiwatari cerro su libro. Por fin lo habia terminado...pero un problema surgiría...¿Ahora con que ignoraría la voz de Takao?...

Vio de nuevo la portada del libro, donde una imagen de un cementerio con un murciélago negro estaba justo arriba del titulo, el cual era el mejor clásico del mundo...!Por supuesto, Drácula!

En su cara se dibujo una leve sonrisa, ese libro le habia encantado, aparte de que con 506 paginas era lo suficientemente pesado como para pegarle a Takao un buen par de veces; y a veces, cuando de plano estaban en un plan de insoportables, a Ray y Max.

Kenny se lo habia recomendado, y se alegraba de haberle hecho caso al Jefe por una vez.

-¡No hay mas que hablar! Es mía, asi que aleja tu tenedor-

-¡Nunca! Ya comiste demasiado , mi turno ¬____¬-

Max y Takao peleaban por la comida de nuevo, mientras Ray y Kenny los observaban.

-Vamos chicos, solo pártanla a al mitad-recomendó Dyzzy, la computadora personal del chico 'smart' del grupo 

-¡NO!-gritaron Takao y Max

-Que infantiles son-murmuro Kai, juzgando que no valía la pena ver esa Tonta pelea de niños, por lo que se levanto y fue junto a la ventana.

Era una noche fría y oscura; apenas y en el cielo se podía ver las estrellas o la luna. Eso le recordaba al inicio de su libro, cuando el cochero del Conde Drácula lleva a Jonathan a la mansión de su amo.

Bajo un poco la vista, a la recepción del hotel y se sorprendió de ver una carroza estilo medieval, un poco actualizada, claro, negra y tirada por caballos.

Kai diviso sobre la carroza unas letras, pero le era difícil leer por la distancia y el hecho de que el vidrio estuviera pañoso.

Se hinco un poco para leer las letras, y en realidad, fue una suerte que lo haya hecho, pues Tyson acaba de aventar un tenedor que le hubiera golpeado si no se hubiese agachado, pero aun asi el tenedor pego contra la ventana, haciendo que esta se rompiera y el tenedor saliera volando desde el 3° del hotel, pero como a esa hora no habia nadie por las calles, nadie abajo recibió el impacto del utensilio de mesa

-¡Lo siento Kai!-dijo Tyson, acercándose a su compañero-¿Te dio?-

Kai negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto interesado Ray

-Intento leer las letras que hay sobre ese carruaje-contesto sencillamente Kai

-¿Ese es tu nuevo pasatiempo?-pregunto con burla Tyson-¿Leer mensajes en las carcachas?-dijo riendo

-Es mejor que estar oyendo tus estúpidas peleas por comida-le respondió Kai

Ray se inclino a la misma altura de Kai

-No entiendo que dice hay-dijo Ray-Puedo leer las letras, pero no puedo pronunciarlo-

Kai le paso una hoja de papel y una pluma

-Escríbelo-

Ray escribió las palabras que decía y se lo paso a Kai:

**_Denn die Todten reiten schnell_**

****

Hiwatari reconoció enseguida esas palabras y un tono pálido apareció en su rostro

-¿Qué significa Kai?-pregunto Max

-_Por que los muertos viajan veloces_-recito Kai, recordando la frase del libro de Drácula

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tyson-¿Primero lees mensajes de las carrozas y ahora inventas frases de fantasmas?-

-No la estoy inventando-le respondió ferozmente Kai, pasándole el libro de Drácula-Aquí se muestra, ignorante-respondió enojado Kai

Tyson, un poco indignado, tomo el libro y vio que lo que decía Kai era correcto.

-_Sonrió al hablar, y nuestros faroles iluminaron una boca dura, labios muy rojos y dientes afilados y blancos como el marfil. Uno de mis compañeros  susurro otra vez el verso de Lenore, de Burgués:_

**_Denn die Todten reiten schnell_**

_(por que los muertos viajan veloces)-_

_~*~*~_

¿Qué tiene de malo estar obsesionada con los vampiros? ;_; Nada!!!!! O eso digo yo xDDDDD 

Kai: Mucho, por que haces que YO me obsesione con ellos ¬¬*****

Kris: ¿Ya se fue Harry? 

Kai: No se, no me importa

Kris: Se va el insoportable y llega el amargado ¬¬

Harry: Aaun sigo aquí ¬¬

Draco: Y yo ^^ 

Harry: T_T ¡No!

Draco: Si =D

Kai: Tontos ¬¬

Draco: Mas tu ¬¬

Kai: Pareces marmota ¬¬

Draco: YY tu un huevo de gallina azul empollado po una gallina gris ¬¬

Kris: ¡Cállense los dos!

Después de esta agradable conversación ¬¬**** habalre del fic ^^ es acerca de vampirots y uan seria de cosas que pondran a nuestros amigos a  temblar de miedo n_n

Kai: Yo no me asusto ¬¬

Como digas...¬¬....en fin dejen review!!!!! n_n que me haran sentir faliz n_n

Kai/Draco/Harry: AA nadie le importa ¬¬

Y si kieren adoptar a lso tres cochinitos,e stan en barata! .

Review plz!!!! ;_;  y ahora, una recomendación ^ ^u Para todo aquel que le guste las buenas historia de Beyblade le recomiendo a Mizaki Shidou y Kokoro Yana-19 que son F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-A-S!!!!!!!

Dudas & demas a: asakura_girl@hotmail.com

RREVIEWS, PLZ!!!! ^^u


End file.
